The Adventure of a Sage
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Hannah, lives in Ordon with her father, Fado, and one peculiar day, the shadow beasts invade the small village, and take away the children. Leaving Link, Midna and herself to save Hyrule. That is until Zant captures her for a strange reason.


Chapter 1

The sun rays beat against my forehead, and my arm is laying off the bed, in a lazy slump. My sheets are wrapped around my legs and I'm too deep in my slumber to notice how early in the day it is.

"Honey, I'm leaving for Link's house!" I hear my father yell from the outside.

I push myself up from the bed, half-asleep, and make my way to my dresser, with my dark hair standing out from every corner, and my face blotched with remaining dirt, thanks to my father's bad herding ability.

I groan into my arms, pull the knob to the dresser and put on my clothes. A long white blouse with a forest green necklace my father gave me when I was a small child and my capris, that are a light blue.

I rub my eyes, and look into my mirror. I brush the tangles and knots out of my hair, and leave it in it's dark, messy waves.

I bring out a washcloth from the nearby wash basin, and soak it in water. I engulf my face with the washcloth and scrub all of the dirt and grime off it.

Once I'm done, I throw it in the wooden bin, that contains all of my dirty clothing and place it downstairs next to the door where my father can pick it up and let it wash in the spring.

I pick up my small satchel, that contains the two belongings I hold most dear. A writing utensil and a wad of paper that I write my thoughts on.

I smile as I walk out the door to the evergreen scenery that surrounds the small village. The bees are buzzing above the house, protecting their delicious honey. The children are laughing and playing with a wooden stick that Talo is holding above his head, teasing his younger brother and Beth.

I smirk and shake my head at the younglings.

Talo is an immature young boy, and is often mean towards another child of Ordon Village, Colin. He has brown hair, like mine, but only lighter, and green eyes. He is always looking for trouble, and is very eager to wield weapons once he gets his hands on them.

Malo, however, is a different story. His infantile appearance is deceptive, as he is actually quite intelligent and mature. He is also short and the quiet type. When he does talk, he seems to be rather fond of blunt and sarcastic comments.

Beth always hangs out with Talo and Malo but thinks their both immature and calls them "brats" and "idiots".

I walk past the three, and find Colin sitting by himself by the river. He looks lonely, with Link herding the animals at my father's ranch, there's nothing he can really do.

Colin is a young, timid, boy who is often teased by fellow children, Malo and Talo. His father is Rusl, a mentor for sword fighting. And he has inherited many traits from his mother, Uli, including his kind personality.

I sit next to him, with my hands in my lap, and lightly nudge him. He looks up with a sad smile on his face, "Hi, Hannah."

"Hows it going?"

He shrugs and sighs, "Bored. Link is herding, and Ilia is inside her house."

Ilia is the same age as I am, and we would talk to each other a few times, but she would always be with Epona, brushing her mane, while I would be enjoying the scenery, taking small notes of the appearance of the forestry.

I open my mouth to say something but quickly close it while Colin continues his sentence. "While you were asleep, Talo and Malo were picking on me. I tried to tell them to stop but they wouldn't."

I feel my heart drop at his words, and my emotions change. "I-I'm sorry, Colin, I should've been there to say something."

He shakes and looks into my dark eyes, "No, my dad keeps telling me to stand up for myself."

I nod my head at his father's wise words, and look to my right to see Colin's father walking near us, giving me a 'good morning' smile at me.

I smile back, and turn my attention back to Colin. "I believe what your father says is true. Though it isn't bad to have someone else with you, every once in a while."

"I guess," He says, gloomily.

"But don't worry about Talo and Malo. I'm pretty sure their parents will find out soon. And when they do, they will be scolded."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see a small smile emerging from his lips.

"But until then, you need to stand up for yourself." I say.

As soon as I finish my sentence, I hear horse hooves hitting the ground.

My neck nearly snaps as I shoot up to see Link on Epona, stopping at Mayor Bo's house. Ilia has seemed to come out, and is scanning Link's horse for any injuries.

"Wait, what's this?"

Colin and I watch as Ilia turns suddenly mad at Link for pushing Epona too hard while jumping the fences.

Link and Mayor Bo watch as Ilia take Epona to the spring, worrying they may not be able to carry out the gift to Hyrule Castle.

"HEYYY!" I hear my father's roar from the ranch, and I sigh in disappointment.

I watch Link toss the goat over, and run towards him and the mayor.

An apologetic smile appears on my face, and I raise my arms in the air as if I'm pushing against something. "I'm sorry for my father's lack of herding animals. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again." Wording my sentence terribly but I could really care less, I just don't want people to believe my father is lazy.

The mayor sighs in exasperation. "It's ok, Hannah. Just make sure he doesn't make the same mistake again."

I nod my head, and watch as Link runs off to find Epona. I feel a tug on my heart, telling me to follow the young man.

Without looking back, I run after Link, and stop a few feet behind him as Colin stops him, asking him if he could along to the spring.

Talo stops them, and tells Link to give him his wooden sword if he wants to get along to the spring. Link does so, and I follow him through the small tunnel to get into the spring, since Ilia wont let allow him in.

"I had no idea... I hadn't heard the details about Talo's capture...But Colin" Ilia says to the young boy.

As soon as Ilia spots Link, she makes her way towards Epona. "So, you still prefer your master over me, huh, Epona?" She looks at Link. "Don't worry about your horse, Link. Fortunately, it looks like the injury isn't too serious. You two can go on together."

"But Link...Can you at least promise me this? No matter what happens on your journey, don't try to do anything out of your league. Please? Just come home safely."

I look close enough to see the courageous smile on his face, as it's silent between them, and the peaceful has finally come to where the birds are chirping, and the sun is shinning through the leaves of the trees above us.

Suddenly, the ground begins to rumble, and the noise is vibrating inside my pointy ears. All eyes are on the gate, as the sound is getting closer and closer, and my heart is beating almost out of my chest in fear.

A hog-like creature breaks the gate open, with pieces flying in the air, and plummeting into the ground while we run away from what alarms us as danger.

The scene unfolds and it everything seems slow. An arrow being sent at Ilia's back, watching as she falls to the ground. Something I can't seem to contemplate hits Link, and he falls to the water with a thud.

And as I stare at my reflection in the water, my body frozen in fear and shock, someone swinging an wooden object at the back of my head, and everything goes black as I hit the ground.


End file.
